Hot Coldman
Ch Hot Coldman, simply known as Coldman, was responisible for an incident in 1974. Biography Early Life and Career During the height of the Cold War, Hot Coldman was the DCI and was regarded as a hero. At some point in his life, Coldman gave himself his "lobo" tattoo on his head. In 1964, the CIA began to fear The Boss's overwhelming charisma so Coldman gave the greenlight to the Virtuous Mission: the mission where The Boss "defected" to Colonel Volgin's side to help steal the Shagohod and where Volgin (manipulated by Coldman) fired one of the Davy Crocketts at Sokolov's Research Facility. Coldman then set up Operation Snake Eater: the follow-up mission where Naked Snake (with assistance from ADAM and EVA) executed The Boss in order to "clear" his (and Major Zero's name) and save the FOX unit). Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Hot Coldman: I know all about you. Tselinoyarsk? 10 years ago? // Big Boss: You were involved...? // Hot Coldman: The operation to eliminate the traitor? I planned the whole thing. // Big Boss: Shouldn't a suit like you be back at Langley? What the hell are you doing here? // Hot Coldman: ...It's what the CIA does best. Ensure people in the know keep their mouths shut, or else pack them off someplace where there's no one to listen.. However, Coldman ended up losing the position for the DCI (presumably for knowing too much about the mission), and was thereby replaced by a new DCI. However, Coldman remained in the CIA to serve as the Station Chief in Central America (although he claimed that he got the job to prevent him from revealing information about Operation Snake Eater). During his exile, he planned for "a new world order" where machines would be the rulers of humanity, starting with deterrance. However, he also wanted his old director's job back as part of the motivation.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Huey Emmerich: You used me. // Hot Coldman: We used each other. I'll get my old Director's job back at Headquarters, and you'll finally be able to "walk tall" among your colleagues. In 1970, Gene (who during his time as a FOX operative (the late-1960s) discovered that Coldman was the one responsible for The Boss's death) mentioned "a single, deviously cunning strategist" (refering to Coldman) to Big Boss (Naked Snake) during the FOX rebellion on the San Hieronymo Peninsula. Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006). Gene: It was all a setup from the very beginning. Volgin launching the nuke... The Boss's death... Even your mission in Groznyj Grad, Snake. It was all the work of your country and a single, deviously cunning strategist. Operation Peace Walker Main Article In 1974, Hot Coldman led a rogue unit of the CIA and recruited Dr. Huey Emmerich and Strangelove to help build and start the Peace Walker Project (Pupa, Chrysailis, Cocoon, and finally Peace Walker), as well as kidnapping Paz Ortega Andrade after she stumbled upon a shipping facility, also inflicting several scars on her arms, at the very least. However, he has what was essentially an entirely different view of deterrence. He believed that in order to prove that a deterrent is perfect, they should actually test it, demonstrate its power to the world. Upon Huey learning the true nature of Peace Walker's development, Huey was disgusted to the point that he couldn't work on the project anymore, even if it meant sacrificing any chance of "walking tall" among his colleagues. Coldman then decided to dispatch his former accomplice by shoving him down the stairs. Coldman shortly thereafter carted away Peace Walker to a remote underground base for the final stages of testing. He then caught Big Boss in the base while he was talking to The Boss's AI, thanks to it giving a similar signal to when Big Boss previously infiltrated the AI. Coldman then explained his involvement with The Boss's death, Big Boss's mission to Tselinoyarsk, and his belief in how the world's heroes shall only be machines, believing The Boss's beliefs to be bankrupt. He then orders for Big Boss to be detained and executed, and hints at wanting the Militaires Sans Frontieres wiped out as well. He relents to Strangelove's suggestion that he hand Big Boss over to her only so she can get the missing information on The Boss out of him, but he tells her that she shouldn't take too long, as he already received word that the SALT-II talks are on schedule, hinting that he intended to demonstrate Peace Walker's stance as the perfect deterrent while President Ford and his cabinet were out at Vladivostok to discuss with Brezhnev the terms of SALT-II. Shortly thereafter, Coldman managed to recapture Paz, holding her hostage apparently to make an example to MSF that they better stay out of this if they wanted their client to live. He also reveals that he plans for the Mother Base to be the initial target for Peace Walker, both due to the fact that the radioactive fallout would poison Central America allowing for mass production of Peace Walker, and that it would wipe out the MSF, although not before he shows the White House that Peace Walker can travel in a versaitile manner. He also reveals that Peace Walker is the key to true peace, which is controlled nukes in his mind. After Big Boss fought with Peace Walker and defeated its bipedal form, Coldman directed Peace Walker to the Costa Rican/Nicaraguan border. Afterwards, Coldman used a Nicaraguan-stationed American Missile Base's control room to input the final data for Peace Walker. Coldman gloated to Big Boss that he had already inputted the false data: Data that would fool military intelligence with falsified trajectory data, as well as cause Peace Walker to analyze the threat level, and launch a retalitory strike, as it could not launch a nuclear strike on its own. However, Coldman was betrayed by Vladimir Zadornov (his "ally"), who then revealed that he planned on having Peace Walker launch at Cuba, which would cause Anti-american sentiment amongst the international community, thus allowing the Soviets to win the Cold War. Vladimir then tried to get Paz to kill Coldman, reminding her of what he did to her, causing Coldman to apologize to her. However, despite what he did to her, Paz simply could not kill him, not having the heart to do so. Coldman was then shot in the chest by Vladimir, who deliberately missed fatally shooting him in order to get the access code from him. Vladimir's plot was undone, ironically by the KGB's former allies, the FSLN group led by Amanda Valenciano Libre. Unfortunately, Coldman, who was slowly dying from loss of blood from Vladimir's gunshot, got the last laugh by activating Peace Walker, whose launch target was towards Cuba, and sending the false trajectory data towards NORAD, trying to force the military to decide whether to launch a retalitory strike or not due to most of the White House cabinet being absent for the Vladivostok negotiations, which would cause a massive chain reaction by causing an all out nuclear war. However, he never lived long enough to see his plans end in ultimate failure by the efforts of Big Boss, Strangelove, Huey, and even Peace Walker itself (or at least The Boss's AI). Personality Coldman generally showed a calm, manipulating demeanor. However, beneath that, he was completely psychotic. He showed his intelligent side when he planned Operation Snake Eater and manipulated the factors to make it seem like it was a necessity due to an unplanned factor, as well as using several factors, including his own death, to ensure that his own plan for Peace Walker would not fail. His psychotic side unveiled itself when he revealed that he planned to launch a nuclear weapon at Mother Base to, other than destroy the Militaires Sans Frontieres, also have the nuclear fallout be scattered by the trade winds to poison all of the crops and fish supplies to ensure that he had "free hands" to work on the mass production of Peace Walker after the test was complete, despite the fact that many of those same people would most likely die from external radiation, at the very least, as well as when he decided to also transmit False Data of an imaginary Soviet Attack to the US Homeland to NORAD with the belief that the people in charge of Washington would be unwilling to push the button to retaliate when activating Peace Walker, despite the fact that a very large possibility existed that an all-out nuclear war would ensue as a result of Coldman's actions. He was also incredibly sadistic, as evidenced by his glee and satisfaction for planning The Boss's death, his ecstasy towards realizing that the initial target for Peace Walker to launch its nuke just so happened to be the same place that Mother Base was located, as well as his smiling when he shoved Huey Emmerich down the steps. He also seemed to be a misanthrope, harboring hatred of Humanity or at the very least not having faith in it, as he mentioned that he felt that fully-automated machines were more capable and effective and thus "perfect" at Nuclear Deterrence due to "humans making mistakes in regards to retaliation lack thereof". Trivia *Coldman had, on the back of his head, a tattoo with the image of a wolfman holding a Peace symbol, and the words "Homo Homini Lupus", which translates to "Man is a wolf to fellow man".Homo Homini Lupus at Wikipedia **The tattoo in question was mistaken as a coyote by Snake when they encountered each other. Coldman corrected him saying, "Lobo is the name". Lobo means "Wolf" in Spanish. *Amanda, and several Nicaraguans, compared Coldman to William Walker, a United States filibuster who managed to gain control of Nicaragua in 1856. He was overthrown a year later and was executed by the government of Honduras in 1860. Behind the Scenes *Coldman personally revealed that he was the one who planned The Boss's death to Big Boss in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, thus meaning that Coldman was the "deviously cunning strategist" that Gene mentioned to Big Boss in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops and someone who fans thought was either Ocelot, Zero, and the DCI. *Coldman had a full head of hair in his picture appearance in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops. *Mugihito, the Japanese voice actor of Coldman, also voiced Sigma in the Mega Man X series. Coincidentally, both of his characters were former heroes who fell from grace and caused a catastrophe involving missiles. *In an issue of Famitsu, Coldman claimed that he found the perfect deterrant. The Boss's AI then says that it is Jack, to which Jack, blushing, most likely out of anger, says "From now on, call me Big Boss!". This was not included in the final game. Notes and References Gallery File:Coldman def up 01 fix.jpg|Hot Coldman Coldmantat.png|Hot Coldman's tattoo, revealing the words "homo homini lupus". File:Coldman_tattoo.jpg|Hot Coldman's tattoo, as shown in-game. File:Coldman.jpg|Hot Coldman (with a full head of hair) in his picture appearance in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops.